Wanda and John
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Wanda and John go on a date. John has a BIG surprise in store. JONDA.


DISCLAIMER: X23 Maximoff does not own anything mentioned in this story.

Wanda sat at her vanity mirror, perfecting her makeup. Today was her 24th birthday and John was taking her out for a birthday date. She smudged the light amount of eye liner and barely dusted on a bit of red eye shadow. She wasn't wearing much makeup tonight; John always said that she looked better without it. She fixed the ruby stud earrings in her ears and got up. She gave one final look in the mirror before slipping on her stilletos and going out the door. She had on a scarlet dress with black trim that looked like the kind Spanish dancers wore. She stopped again at the hall mirror to make sure everything was absolutely perfect; though John sure didn't really care if her lipgloss smudged or if the eye liner smeared, but she still liked to look nice. She gave her neatly curled hair a bit of bounce and made sure her bra strap was tucked neatly under the tie of the dress that tied at the back of her neck.

Wanda left the mirror and went to the front door to wait for John. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Wanda saw the outline of a certain fire-haired Aussie through the elegantly carved glass and counted to three before walking down the hall to open the door for him. Her smile brightened as he looked at her with those crystal clear blue eyes of him.

"'ey, luv," John said, giving her a kiss on the lips. Wanda smiled at him.

"Hey. I'm gonna go grab my coat real fast," Wanda said. John nodded. After grabbing her coat, Wanda came back to find John licking his lips and thinking.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" she asked, reaching for her purse.

"You used your cherry lipgloss, from Paris I do believe. This means that either you really want to look nice or mistook it for a different one. Oh, and you won't be needing that tonight." he answered. Wanda perked an eyebrow and put the purse back down before taking John's arm and going out to the car.

"Yes, it is from Paris. Someone very special gave it to me." Wanda said with a smile.

"You know you don't need to wear extra-special things for me, right? I love ,1 ya just the way you are." John said.

"I know, but I want to make you feel special that I actually dressed up for you." Wanda replied

with a smile. John smiled and pulled out a red handkerchief.

"Now, shiela, I'm gonna have to ask ya to put this over your eyes. Where we are going is a surprise; every aspect of it." John said. Wanda eyed the handkerchief warily but never the less turned so John could put it on. John carefully placed the hanky over her eyes and tied it in the back, being careful not to mess up her hair. He eyed her back; clean porcelain skin enhanced by the deep red of the dress. There was basically no back, just a strap around her ribs and where the skirt started at the small of her back. However, once he finished tying the knot, he needed to get to their destination. Tonight was to be extra special.

Around 25 minutes later, Wanda felt the car pull to a stop. John's door opened and closed, then her door opened. She found John's hand and he helped her out.

"Do I get to take this off now?"

"Not yet, Shiela."

Wanda heard a swish and felt the warmth of a heater, indicating that they had gone inside.

She followed John like a puppy as he led her through whatever building they were in. She could hear a piano playing and the quiet hum of talk. After slowly climbing some stairs, though, it was absolutely silent. After a moment, she heard a door swing open and felt the cold of the December air again. John closed the door behind them. She then felt him untie the knot on the back of her head and the bandanna fell away. Wanda gasped at the sight she saw.

They were on a balcony, all alone, facing the lake. There was a table set for two with lit candles and covered dishes. In the corner was an old time record player with a big bell speaker (a/n: forgot what those are called).

"Do you like it?" John asked, snaking an arm around her waist.

"Like it? John, it's beautiful!"

"It is indeed." Wanda looked around at the scenery before turning back to John, who was

staring at her. She blushed a bit. John blinked a couple times before extending his hand out toward the table.

"Shall we?" They went over to the table, and John pulled Wanda's chair out for her. She smiled

and sat down before he pushed it back in. He then uncovered the dishes before sitting down.

"All of your favorites: raviolli, meat sauce, bread sticks, and for dessert, chocolate swirl cheesecake." John gave another big smile. Wanda smiled back at him before unwrapping her silverware to eat. John did the same. They ate in silence for most of the meal. When the main course was done, John lit the single candle on the cheesecake.

"Now," he got up and went to the record player, sending the record on spin and carefully placing the needle on top. A slow waltz started up and John extended his hand to Wanda.

"May I have this dance?" Wanda smiled and took his hand. John held her in his warm arms against the bitter winter air as they danced. Too soon, the song ended and the sonograph stopped. John held Wanda about half an arm's length away then.

"Wanda, I need to talk to you." he said. Wanda's face immediately fell. This didn't sound good.

"Well, I've been thinking..." Uh, oh. John was thinking. This couldn't be good. If he was going to break up with her on her birthday, she would never forgive him for the rest of his life.

"we've been going out for a really long time...and...well..." Oh, no. He was breaking up with her. On her birthday. She had made herself perfect for him and he was going to ruin it. She had even used the special lip gloss that he had gotten her from Paris. Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

Just when she thought it was all over, John pulled out a velvet box and got down on one knee.

"Wanda Maximoff, will you marry me?" John asked, producing a single band engagement ring.

Wanda stared, utterly speechless. John took it the wrong way and his face fell.

"Well...um..." he started to put the ring away, hurt. That is, until Wanda pounced on him, then he hurt in a different, yet somehow better way.

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you you crazy Australian-"

"Hey no need for name-calling, luv." John said with a smile, staring into Wanda's eyes. Neither had noticed yet that Wanda was straddling John; they were off in their own little world.

"When you didn't say anything, I was afraid-"

"Shut up and kiss me." Wanda interrupted. John stood stunned for a moment before reaching his hand behind her neck and bringing her lips to his. The kiss was passionate ,1 and pure, there was no one and nothing in the world right then, just them. They didn't even notice the butler come, then turn around and leave muttering about not being paid enough for his job. A minute...or two...or nine later, the two broke apart, gasping for air. John swallowed a couple times, then noticed the position they were in. One of his hands was on her side, the other on the back of her creamy smooth leg. Wanda was still straddling him and her hands were on each side of his head.

"Erm...uuh..." John stuttered. Wanda noticed the position they were in and got up, apologizing.

"Don't be sorry, I was rather comfortable. I just didn't want your cake to melt." John said with an impish smirk. Wanda smiled and put her arms around his neck. John habitually slipped his arms around her waist.

"I don't care about the cake. All I care about right now is you." she said with a smile.

"Don't you want your ring?" John asked, holding up the box. Wanda gave him her hand and he slipped the ring onto her finger. The two spent the rest of the evening dancing to their own silent music.

the end.


End file.
